


Shootout

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is based on my love of Horatio Caine carrying/shooting a weapon. My journal friends and I have always called it "gun porn" although I haven't seen that used anywhere else. (If it is, point me towards it) Horatio and Eric are caught in a shootout at a crime scene and then, after turning the scene over, Horatio takes his lover back to the lab for some personal time. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shootout

The house was clear when they started to investigate the homicide. Horatio Caine had cleared the house himself, along with two of his CSIs, Frank Tripp and four patrol officers. None of them knew where the three young shooters came from, but rather than investigating the crime scene, they were pinned down in a gun battle.

"Where's backup?" Frank yelled at one of the patrol officers who had been with them in the house.

"On their way," the man replied.

"Well hell, did you tell them we're taking heavy fire here?" Frank asked. "There may not be much left of us at this rate."

Horatio looked over to where his friend was pinned down and noticed that the bar he was behind wouldn't take much more before it collapsed, adding alcohol to the mix. "Eric," he said softly. "We have to end this now."

"I'm open to ideas here, H," Eric replied. He took advantage of the slight lull to poke his gun around the edge of the half wall he and Horatio were sheltered behind and managed two shots before the suspects opened fire again. "How much ammo did they bring with them anyway?"

"They're alternating, but their rhythm is falling off," Horatio said. "Eric, in the next lull, be ready to take out the shooter to our far right. I'll take care of the other two. We'll have five seconds to do this, get ready." He took a deep breath. "Frank," he yelled, "you and Paul get out of here. Check on Mr. Wolfe and the others."

"Horatio."

"Move," Horatio ordered. He was counting on him reducing the numbers against them that the shooters would think they had the upper hand and move into the house more, giving him and Eric a better shot at them.

Frank looked at Horatio for a long minute and sighed. "You heard the man, move," he said, holstering his gun. "We've got men missing."

Paul, the patrol officer, didn't argue, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't happy leaving two of his team behind still taking fire. Eric caught the look on his face and snorted. It seemed like Paul hadn't been with the department long enough to know that Horatio Caine was worth three men in any situation.

"Get ready, Eric," Horatio said softly. "Get ready. Now."

The pair of them stood up and took three quick shots. The silence that followed seemed louder than the shooting had been. Horatio and Eric approached the downed shooters carefully, Horatio taking one last shot when the one in the middle tried to pick up his gun. "They're down," Horatio said. "Let Frank know, Eric. They're down and we're clear. I want to know how the hell they got in here like that."

"Me too," Eric said. He looked around at the remains of their crime scene. "How much evidence do you think is left in here, H?"

"I don't know, Eric, but I'll call in another team to process it. We're part of the scene now," Horatio said. He put his gun back in its holster and looked at his sunglasses. "Frank?"

"Everyone outside is fine, Horatio," Frank said, coming back into the room. "How'd you know you'd be safe to shoot?"

"There was a pattern to their shooting," Horatio replied. He frowned when he noticed the small chip in the right earpiece. "They were trying to shoot in turn to keep us pinned down, but they lost their pattern and I took a guess that all three of them would be reloading at once. Eric, you're with me. Frank, when IAB gets here, tell them I'll talk to them back at the lab. Mr. Wolfe is in charge until Calleigh arrives."  
***

Eric moaned as his back his the wall. "H."

"Need you, Eric," Horatio murmured against his lover's neck. "Could have lost you there, need to feel you."

"We need, H, we need a flat surface," Eric said, trying not to whimper at every nip to his neck. "Want to be buried in you. Feel you squeezing around me."

"Sofa," Horatio said. He locked the door to the supply room behind them and pulled back just enough to get his jacket off. "Have to be quick, Eric."

"Strip," Eric said, his voice dropping a little with the command. He took the jacket from Horatio and reached into the inner pocket where he knew there would be a packet of lube and a condom waiting. His lover was nothing if not predictable. There were days when Eric almost wished for something to happen to get their blood flowing because Horatio lost control when they were alone. Eric loved him like that. "How ready for me are you, Horatio? Are you still open from this morning or do I need to stretch you more? Feel you around my fingers first while I open you up for me?"

"Eric," Horatio moaned. He stretched out on the sofa and held out an arm. "You'd better check."

"I can do that." Eric let his shirt drop onto his white slacks and moved towards his lover, already slicking up two fingers. He knew they had to be quick, but also that the team would cover for them if anyone was already looking for them. Bracing a leg on the sofa, Eric nudged Horatio's legs apart and reached down, pushing two fingers into his lover slowly. "So ready for me, H. I think we should talk about you wearing a toy all day again." He pulled back, added lube and pushed back in with three fingers. "I love the idea of having you open and ready for me at any time I want."

"Please, Eric, now," Horatio said. He reached up and pulled Eric down, kissing him as deeply as he could. Eric moaned softly as his tongue was sucked and pulled back before he exploded all over Horatio.

"You keep that up and this isn't going to last," he panted, trying to get his body under control. Eric wiped his hand off, got the condom on and lubed, and shifted into position. "Let me know if you need me to stop, H."

"Go," Horatio said, arching up against his lover.

They both moaned at the contact and Eric started moving when there was no word from Horatio. They were both too on edge to draw it out, the heat built up too high from the gun battle and then the wait to get somewhere they could be alone. Horatio didn't even last ten thrusts before he climaxed with a moan. Eric lasted two more before he fell over the edge and slumped down on his lover, both of them gasping for breath.

"You okay?" Horatio whispered, pressing a kiss to Eric's neck.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eric replied. "I think we both need showers though. It's a good thing we've got clothes stashed away to change into, huh?"

"I wonder if IAB is looking for us yet," Horatio said. He stroked Eric's back softly, just enjoying the feel of his lover with him.

"We probably shouldn't push our luck," Eric sighed. "Stay put, I'll grab one of the towels we stashed in here."

The pair cleaned up, dressed and Horatio slipped out of the room first. They both knew IAB would be looking for him first. He detoured to the bathroom to finish clean-up, knowing he didn't have time for a shower, even if he wanted one, and was in his office looking completely put together when IAB showed up.

Eric didn't know how his lover did it, but had a feeling it was just the mystery that was Horatio Caine.


End file.
